In any physical environment, a variety of threats to persons or property may arise. Such threats may include theft, violence, fire, or flooding, among others. To reduce the risk of injury, damage, or loss as a result of such threats, alarm systems are frequently installed within residential or commercial buildings. Such alarm systems typically operate to generate an alert upon the occurrence of a specific event, such as the opening of a window or door. Some alarm systems simply sound a siren or cause lights to flash. Other alarm systems transmit an alert to an alarm monitoring service, where a representative may attempt to verify the alarm or provide an opportunity to terminate a false alarm. Such alarm systems can be complex, requiring significant investment in hardware components and installation costs to install the components within a building. The components typically include a hub or base station that is connected to sensors installed at strategically important locations within the building environment, such as doors, windows, or stairwells. Each sensor is configured to address one particular type of threat. For example, a smoke detector detects an indication of fire within the building, while a door sensor detects whether a door has been opened. Some systems also include back-up batteries to continue monitoring if the building's electric power supply is intentionally or otherwise disconnected.